rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Taurus/Affiliation
Affiliations White Fang Adam is a high-ranking member of the White Fang, prominent enough for Cinder to approach with her proposition of using White Fang soldiers for her plan. Cinder's Faction Adam was pressured into aiding Cinder's Faction during the events of "Beginning of the End." At the end of the episode "Breach," it is indicated that Adam is aiding Cinder Fall in persuading the White Fang to support their efforts. Salem's Faction Though not seen interacting with the group as of yet, Salem notes he has proved very loyal to their cause. Though it is unclear if he actually knows of Salem's existence. White Fang White Fang Lieutenant The Lieutenant is very loyal to Adam, swearing on his life to find Blake after she defected in the "Black Trailer". Sienna Khan The true leader of the White Fang and Adam's commanding officer. Though they have not interacted onscreen, Adam has arranged a meeting between his superior and Hazel of Salem's Faction. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall There's not much interaction between Adam and Cinder, but when they first met in "Beginning of the End," he appeared to dislike her. He refused her offer to join together, as he didn't want the White Fang to die for a human cause. After Cinder stole half of Amber's Maiden power and came back hurting several of his men, she gave Adam the same proposal along with the promises of resources and a death threat that she could carry out. Adam begrudgingly takes this offer. Team RWBY Blake Belladonna Adam's ex-partner in crime, the two shared what Monty Oum described as a mentor-apprentice'|Rooster Teeth RWBY Interview: PAX East 2013 9:42' relationship. The two were operatives for the White Fang. However, this connection was severed; Blake is seen leaving him at the end of the "Black" Trailer. Blake saw that he did not care about innocent lives, such as when he went to set demolition charges on the train despite her protest about personnel on board. His callous disregard for the lives of the crew caused the two to part ways. However, in "Best Day Ever," Blake is shown to have a sketch of him in her notebook, suggesting she still thinks of him. Blake brings Adam up twice to the rest of Team RWBY, once about her motives for leaving the White Fang, and another time about why she was not immediately able to trust Yang's innocence after the incident with Mercury. The first time she referred to him as her oldest partner turning into a monster. The second time she described Adam as someone very dear to her who changed. In "Battle of Beacon," as he and Blake encounter each other again, he calls her "(his) darling." In "Heroes and Monsters," he calls Blake "my love" and states that he all he wants is her. This suggests a romantic history of some kind existed between them. However, since Adam's words are preceded by backhanding Blake across the face, genuine affection on his part is unlikely. He is specifically referred to by Miles Luna as the "crazy, abusive ex-boyfriend". Volume 3 Directors Commentary 2:26:40 As they fight, he manipulates her emotionally and plays on her weaknesses. He rails at her about how their destiny was to change the world together, and promises that she'll run away again but not until after she suffers for her betrayal. Their battle ends with him beheading Blake's clone. Yang Xiao Long When Yang was heard calling out for Blake, Adam informed Blake that he would begin with Yang in his mission to destroy everything Blake loves. He provokes Yang into attacking him by stabbing Blake in her stomach. When Yang rushes him, he easily severs her right arm, then moves in to finish the job. However, Blake's interference prevents him from killing Yang. References Category:Affiliation pages